His Habits
by WookieCookie
Summary: Zero has many bad habits, and Kaname always knows how to take advantage of it. Un-betaed


Zero had many bad habits, mostly childish and ridiculous. Kaname noticed this whenever he was with the hunter. However, it never made him think less of his sweet Zero because the pureblood knew how to take advantage of it when it came to these things.

Zero first bad habit was biting his fingers when he was deep in his thought or when he was reading some stupid novels Aido gave him. At first, Kaname didn't mind since Zero looked so adorable with a stern expression while biting his finger. But due time, the spot where Zero bit had left a mark and being a possessive creature he was, Kaname wouldn't let that. Even when the marks were by Zero himself.

_Only he could mark his Zero._

So when Zero was in their room, reading while cuddling into the pureblood's stoic form. Zero brought his finger to his lips with an intention of yet again, biting it. But Kaname's hands stopped him, making the younger one blinked.

"Kaname?"

"I don't like it." Kaname kissed Zero's forehead tenderly. And in one swift movement, he took his hunter's index finger to his mouth. He stared at the slender finger for a moment before he licked - nipped and sucked it. Eyes focused on the blushing boy.

"Kaname! What the heck are you doing?"

Kaname just hummed happily, earning a smack to his head.

-o-

Zero's second bad habit was actually a little weird. Everyone could tell when Zero was nervous, because when he was nervous - Zero would walk around in circle until his mind was cleared. It could take minutes, hours and thank god, it never took days.

It wasn't like Kaname had anything against it, but like always - he didn't like it when Zero's focus was on something else other than the pureblood. Kaname would pout, tapping his foot on the floor and waited for Zero to finish rounding their room. After the boy did finish circling the room for hours, he'd get out of the room and left Kaname there...speechless.

Now, Kaname couldn't take it anymore.

It was during Saturday night when Zero felt a little nervous, okay, maybe a lot. He was nervous when he heard Yuki, the pureblood's sister, was dating the blond who Zero hated the most, Aido Hanabusa. Kaname felt odd and amused by it, Yuki was his sister and Zero was the one who was anxious like there was no tomorrow.

Kaname took the chance when he saw Zero started to stand and paced around in circle. He hastily walked towards Zero and took both of his lover's hands. He put his left hand on Zero's waist and the other gripped Zero's right hand.

"Shall we have a dance?" Kaname grinned mischievously.

Zero went paled.

-o-

Zero's third bad habit was...well...before it was finger, now, lips. Yes, Zero liked to bite his lips when he felt bored. The boy always felt bored when it was raining, he couldn't decipher why. Nevertheless, as long as he was the one who would _recover_ Zero from his bad habits, Kaname didn't complaint.

Zero was resting on their shared bed when he stared at Kaname; the bored expression dominated his face. "Kaname...I'm bored..."

"Oh?" At that time, Zero regretted his action telling Kaname his condition, because what happened next wasn't as he expected. Kaname hovered him, pinned both of his hands above his head and gently, tenderly, passionately... the pureblood kissed him. Like a mother holding her newborn child, Kaname embraced Zero in his arms, his world in his arms and continued to kiss the boy.

It was after for a few minutes, Zero yanked his hair and Kaname winced by the pain.

"Bastard! I need to breath!" Zero kicked him in the groin before he captured Kaname's face and deepened the kiss.

-o-

Zero had bad habits, and it meant he had something that he feared too. To Kiryu Zero, he never admitted it to anyone, but he, the vampire hunter, lover of a pureblood, afraid of the beautiful and sparkling fireworks.

Kaname had laughed at him at first, but after he saw the seriousness in it, Kaname moved towards Zero and hugged the boy, shielding him with his arms from anything in the world that could make his hunter felt scared and defenseless.

The pureblood thought he should make the phobia fade away so his Zero had nothing to fear anymore.

One day, Kaname brought Zero to an open field at a nighttime. There was no light, no sound of other people. Only the sound of nature and the radiant fireflies surrounded them. Zero felt at ease, clutching his lover hand tightly. The smile from Zero's face disappear when a spark of fireworks radiated and exploded in the dark sky, he jumped and hugged Kaname.

But the pureblood told him to open his eyes. Zero shook his head and said no.

"Open your eyes and look at it Zero. Open your eyes if you love me."

In the end, Zero did. He blinked before he opened his eyes. And what he saw that night would forever carve in his memories. It wasn't because the fireworks had an unique color that made Zero look at them, it wasn't also because the fireworks was more louder than any other fireworks.

It was because the fireworks exploded in the starless night sky had formed the words...

_I love you._

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**BAMM! *thumbs up***


End file.
